Honey Lemon
Honey Lemon is a major character from Disney's 2014 animated feature film, Big Hero 6. She is a bubbly and optimistic chemical engineering student at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, and a member of Big Hero 6. Background Honey Lemon lives in the city of San Fransokyo, but has Latin American roots. A lover of science, and particularly chemistry, she is a star student at SFIT and spends much of her academic time creating chemical concoctions. At the school, Honey is normally accompanied by her best friends Go Go Tomago, Fred, Wasabi, Hiro Hamada, Baymax and Tadashi Hamada (prior to his death). She got her nickname from Fred for her sweet and sunny personality. Honey once lived in an apartment with a girl named Regina, but was forced to find a new place to live after a chemistry accident froze part of the building. Honey was invited to move in with Go Go, and the two have lived together since (in a notoriously bad neighborhood). Apart from science, Honey Lemon is also a passionate artist. On the side, she takes lessons at the illustrious San Fransokyo Art Institute, which was founded by Honey's favorite artist and idol, Lenore Shimamoto. Honey initially kept her affiliation with SFAI from her friends due to the rivalry held between the schools, but Fred, Wasabi, Hiro and Go Go confessed to have already known, and accepted Honey for being both a talented scientist and artist. Development The original Marvel version of Honey Lemon debuted in Sunfire & Big Hero 6 #1. Honey Lemon, also known as Aiko Miyazaki, represented the Japanese pop-culture archetype of the Magical Girl, with her name and Power Purse being a specific nod to Go Nagai's Cutie Honey ''and her ability to pull weapons out of nowhere. For the Disney film, Honey Lemon was re-imagined as a Latina fashionista with a hidden destructive streak, creating a comical contrast with her sweet exterior. Early footage from a 2013 Rotoscopers report also featured early story material of a subplot between Honey and Go Go having a shallow rivalry over boys and Honey Lemon getting concerned about her clothes in spite of her pyromania. Early concept art and script drafts would also have her working as a barista at the Lucky Cat Café (Also known as Sweet Bean Coffee in certain drafts), though this specific day job would occasionally be mentioned in other promotional material. The Power Purse, which in the comics was a device that used miniaturized wormholes and Pym Particles to store anything, was completely re-worked to better fit the more grounded tone of the film. Early concepts showed it becoming capable of functioning like a stuffed-animal rocket launcher, though the filmmakers eventually settled on making it function as a portable chemistry lab. Trivia * Honey Lemon appears on a power disc for the video game ''Disney INFINITY 2.0. * In the original comic series, Honey's real name is Aiko Miyazaki. As indicated by her real name, she was Japanese in the original comic series, but in the movie, her ethnicity was changed to Latina. ** In "Rivalry Weak", "Honey Lemon" is the name printed on her student ID. * She runs her own online boutique store.2 * Honey Lemon is 5'10" (177 cm) in height, but is 6'2" (187 cm) when wearing her platform heels.2 ** She seems to be insecure about her height, as she insisted that she isn't "that tall" after being referred to as "Tall girl" by Karmi and Globby.34 * When Honey Lemon's super suit is created, her purse displays is a miniature version of the periodic table of the elements. * She is fluent in both English and Japanese.2 * In the Japanese manga Baymax, Honey takes over Fred's position from a deleted scene involving Tadashi's presentation of Baymax. * One of Honey's early concept designs, namely the "lolita" one, made it into the film in the form of a San Fransokyo advertisement billboard. It can be seen very quickly at the beginning of the film, and when Baymax and Hiro test their flying abilities in the city for the first time. * Honey's phone case resembles Nick Wilde, a fox and a major character from Zootopia. * Honey Lemon is currently the only Big Hero 6 character to have the same voice actor in multiple versions of the movie, as Genesis Rodriguez voiced Honey Lemon in the English and Latin American Spanish dubs of the movie. * According to the episodes "Big Roommates 2" and "Rivalry Weak", Honey suffers from snoring and sleep-talking. * Honey pronounces Hiro's name differently than the other characters, specifically with a Spanish accent. According to Genesis Rodriguez, she intentionally did so to accentuate Honey's Latina heritage, her pronunciation of his name means that she pronounces it the way a Japanese native would, since the Spanish and Japanese languages have similar R sounds. ** However, in the film, she occasionally pronounces his name with an American would, such as when she first meets him and after taking a selfie with her friends. * Honey is seen listening to Boca, Doce Boca by Jose Luis Rodriguez, the father of her voice actress. * During renovations of the Walt Disney Animation Studios building, beginning in 2014, Honey was one of the character silhouettes featured on the wall mural. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Tomboys Category:Teenagers Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Non-Royalty Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses Category:Blondes Category:Green Eyes Category:Humans Category:American Category:North American Category:Latinos/Latinas Category:Caucasian Category:Scientists